In recent years, researches for techniques about augmented reality and virtual reality have been conducted. One of such techniques is to construct a virtual space on the basis of information obtained from a reality space such as images captured by a camera and give a user an experience as if the user is in the virtual space. Such a technique can give a user such an experience that cannot be experienced in the real world in a virtual space associated with the real world.
In the above-mentioned techniques, objects that are present in the reality space are in some cases expressed by stacking unit volume elements called voxels, point clouds, or the like in the virtual space. By using the unit volume elements, it is possible to reproduce, in the virtual space, various objects that are present in the real world using information obtained from the real world, without preparing information such as colors or shapes of objects in advance.